Her Excellency Prime Minister Hunter Delivers Fall Address
My fellow Starlanders and micronationalists, Happy Autumn! Well, its that time again. Three months certainly passed by so very past and that means it is time for Starland to announce its plans for the next three months, its Autumn Session. Now as we all know in Starland, the current seasonal session ends next Thursday, September 30th as well as our current government sessions. Over the next week, Starlanders will be voting on their candidates for Prime Minister, President, members of the Senate and new initiatives. On October 2, the new government session will officially begin when new and old faces take and retake their places in our government. Our government has undergone so many changes within the past three months, let alone the last six. We have seen a tyrannical monarch be disposed by micronational pressure. We have seen the end of a year of royal nobility. We have seen many of the wrongs of our government right. But now we must make sure that we progress forward and not backward as we approach our General Elections. And while we have made much progress, there is still much to be done. Now, I have been defeated in the primaries so I will soon be relinquishing my position this coming week and therefor this may be last address as Prime Minister. Whoever takes the office next, I wish them the best and hope they conduct themselves with maturity and great pride. Our government plans to improve our economy, introducing new bills that will help our nation out of recession. While we are not a poor nation, we are far from rich. While our dollar maintains worth, it is not much. But we are making progress. We plan to improve our education system, by making it law for all citizens under 18 to be required to attend school or have some form of education. We will work to try and improve the Armed Forces and encourage more people to join the military. We plan to work to improve our nation's environment and cultural aspects to create a cleaner and greener Starland. And most importantly, we plan to work with the Republic of Atlantis and our allies to end the civil war and bring the AnarchoCommunists and the Tyler Revolutionary Forces and all other terrorists to justice. We usher in the new season and enter the final stretch of the year with great pride and strength. We are a nation currently battered by civil disputes and international debates. But if we are to be a respected nation, a serious nation, and the great nation we set out to be, we must put aside the differences and learn to respect one another. We must learn to focus on our nation and think of ourselves before the micronational world. While the micronational world has its drawbacks, the benefits are much greater. In our nation, however, it is the complete opposite and we must stand together united as Starlanders to improve our great nation. When I took office as Prime Minister on a warm mid-June afternoon, we were a nation with many flaws. Some have been fixed, some remain. But as I serve by final days as Starland's head of government, I look back and say we stuck it out. We can now proudly say that when faced with an obstacle we rose up to meet it. We did not and will not ever back down, we will not falter, and I am very certain will continue that trend regardless of who is elected. Because although the government is there to keep order and civility, it is the people that truely rule the country and are responsible for their future. And so my fellow Starlanders, as I leave the office of Prime Minister, I leave you with the words of US President John Fitzgerald Kennedy. "All of this will not be finished in the first one hundred days, nor will it be finished in the first one thousand days, nor in the life of this administration, nor even perhaps in our lifetime on this planet. But let us begin." As we make this new transition, know that this is not an end, but just the beginning. Thank you and God bless! Her Excellency Prime Minister Hunter